Exercise devices are known which use one or more hand grips, each bearing at least one elastic cord engaged to an anchor point. By varying the elasticity of the elastic cords, the devices can be configured to provide different resistances to stretching. Resistance is experienced by a user when one end of an elastic cord is fixed to an anchor point while the hand grip at the other end is pulled away from the fixed end. The elastic cord may be anchored to an immobilized object such as a wall, floor, or door frame, or the elastic cord may be anchored to a part of the user's body. Elastic cords that provide such resistance can substitute for weights, and in general the greater the resistance of an elastic cord, the greater the maximum weight that can be simulated.
Elastic cords may, over time, wear and break. Elastic cords become particularly vulnerable to wear and breakage at their points of attachment to exercise components because of the greater strain at this area. As such, what is needed is a way of attaching elastic cords to exercise devices that imposes less strain on the elastic cords, making them less susceptible to wear and breakage.
Separately, an exercise hand grip incorporating a particular elastic cord is limited to providing the stretch resistance resulting from its particular elastic cord. If an operator would like to simulate three different weights, for example, the operator traditionally must obtain three different exercise devices that incorporate three different elastic cords, each elastic cord having a different elasticity. Replacing exercise hand grips each time a different resistance is desired is costly. What is needed is an exercise hand grip that permits the operator to conveniently replace the elastic cord to be used without replacing the whole device.